Kagami
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: If you look yourself in the mirror... The mirror will show you a reflection... But, who will it be?  Yourself, or… Don't like, don't read. R & R?
1. One: The Brownhaired Girl and The White

**Moshi-moshi! Saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini ^^**

**I hope you like my new story :)**

**Oke, Happy Reading! ^^  
**

.

Desclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

Aneh, abal, OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe), Gaje

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

If you look yourself in the mirror

The mirror will show you a reflection

But,

Who will it be?

Yourself, or…

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pitamu agak miring. Sedikit ke kiri… Yak!"

"Oke, aku pe—"

"Tunggu! Apakah kau menyisir rambutmu? Karena aku merasa rambutku agak kusut."

"Geez, Alyss! Apakah menyisir rambut itu perlu?"

"Ya, tidak untukmu. Tapi bagiku rambut adalah mahkota."

"Yuck! Itu menjijikan!"

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang sisir rambutmu!"

"Huh, baiklah."

"Hati-hati dengan kepangannya!"

"Berisik!"  
"Alice!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!"

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

**Kagami**

.

One: The Brown-haired Girl and The White-haired Girl

-A-

Pagi yang cerah adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengawali aktifitas. Di Latowidge, seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah berjalan di koridor. Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan malas. Ia berjalan dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Menandakan ia adalah seorang anak yang sulit untuk ditaklukan.

"Hei, Alice!" sapa sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Hoo… ternyata kau, manservant." gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya lak-laki itu.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" gadis berambut coklat itu —Alice— balas bertanya pada laki-laki bermata hijau di depannya.

"Tidak… hanya saja, kalau kau belum sarapan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin." jelas laki-laki itu sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyum ramah.

"Kau mau mentraktirku?" Alice menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Salah satu pose angkuh andalannya.

"Yah, asal kau tidak beli yang mahal-mahal, sih…" laki-laki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Heh! Baik juga kau! Kukira kau salah satu dari orang-orang pelit yang ada di dunia." Alice menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"Hahaha… Apakah aku pernah tidak membelikanmu sesuatu?" laki-laki bermata hijau itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, manservant! Sekarang pukul enam lewat lima belas. Masih ada waktu tujuh puluh lima menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup." Alice melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Sangat cukup, menurutku." tambah laki-laki berambut emas itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang agar aku bisa makan daging dengan porsi besar, manservant!" Alice menarik tangan laki-laki berambut emas itu. Namun laki-laki itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat!" tanya Alice sambil menarik tangan pelayannya.

"Sebut namaku!" pinta laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Di dunia ini tidak ada pelayan yang memerintah majikannya!" seru gadis bermata violet itu.

"Ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Reo."

"Kalau si mahluk Nightray itu pengecualian! Kalau pelayannya tidak memerintahnya, ia pasti sudah mati akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Dia terlalu ceroboh!" seru gadis berambut coklat itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tidakkah kau juga begitu, Alice?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku berbeda! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau! Kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku ini Alice! Alice sang B-Rabbit! Sebutkan yang lain!" bentak Alice pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku?"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, manservant."

"Kalau kau membunuhku, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu."

"Akh! Ayolah! Nanti waktu kita habis!"

"Kalau begitu, sebut namaku."

"Kh…"

"Kau mau makan tidak?"

"Baiklah…—" Alice mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." laki-laki itu mendekatkan telinga kirinya ke mulut Alice.

"OZ! OZ VESSALIUS! PUAS?" teriak Alice tepat di depan telinga laki-laki bermabut emas yang diketahui bernama Oz itu. Tidak peduli dengan murid-murid lain yang memandanginya dengan tatapan gadis-itu-sudah-gila.

"Geez, Alice… teriakanmu membuat gendang telingaku pecah…" keluh Oz sambil menutup telinga kirinya yang berdengung.

"Salahmu, manservant! Ayo pergi! Berkat kau waktu kita tinggal satu jam lagi!" Alice menarik tangan Oz dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

"Iya, nona Alice…" ucap Oz pasrah.

-L-

"Fuwah! Kenyang sekali!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat setelah ia melahap potongan terakhir dari daging panggang ukuran besar yang ia pesan.

"Haha… kau merampokku, ya?" tanya Oz dengan senyumnya ketika ia melihat bill dengan jumlah yang cukup besar.

"Kau yang bilang akan mentraktirku. Resiko." ucap Alice seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan menghabiskan uangku sebanyak ini. Aku saja hanya pesan sandwich yang harganya dua puluh kali lebih murah." Oz mengacak-acak rambut emasnya sambil menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Kenapa tadi aku mengajaknya, ya?"_ batinnya.

"Fufufu… tingkahmu tetap tidak anggun seperti biasa, ya, Alice?" sebuah suara mengganggu aktifitas sesal-meyesal Oz. Dicarinya siapa orang yang berkata demikian. Dilihatnya gadis didepannya yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"E… Eh? Alice, kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Oz. Namun gadis itu tetap menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Al—"

"Vincent Nigthray." sela Alice.

"Huh?" Oz yang bingung akhirnya memutar kepalanya. Menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan ia pun mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan manis berambut pink. Perempuan itu tampak… kesal?

"Vincent? Charlotte?"

"Lotti!" seru gadis berambut pink itu cepat.

"Ada apa kau—"

DUGH

Lagi-lagi perkataan Oz disela. Namun kali ini, perkataannya disela oleh suara hentakan kaki gadis berambut coklat yang sedang bersamanya. Diliriknya gadis itu dan Oz mendapati kakinya sedang bertengger manis diatas meja. Pose angkuhnya yang lain.

"Apa maumu, tikus got?" tanya Alice dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Wah, wah! Kasar sekali untuk seorang wanita." Vincent masih menatap Alice dengan matanya yang berbeda warna. Dan tidak lupa sebuah senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Vincent! Kalau kau hanya ingin membuat keributan, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Lotti —yang sepertinya sedang marah besar— menarik tangan kekasihnya. Namun Vincent tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih menatap gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Ukh!" Lotti yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran pun mulai bertindak.

DUG

"Ouch!" rintih Vincent ketika Lotti menginjak kakinya menggunakan high heels putih berpita pink yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Lo… Lotti? Kau marah lagi?" tanya Vincent dengan polos. Dan pertanyaannya dijawab oleh pukulan keras dikepalanya.

"Aw!" Vincent pun kembali merintih. Lalu, Lotti menarik kerah bajunya, menyeretnya pergi dari kantin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kita pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu." ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Wah… sepertinya perempuan disini semuanya menyeramkan." gumam Oz yang melihat kepergian Vincent yang sangat tidak elit. Lalu, ia merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat tidak enak. Dicarinya sumber dari aura negatif itu dan didapatinya Alice yang sedang mengeluarkan aura kebencian dalam skala besar. Membuat Oz semakin takut dengan perempuan di Latowidge.

"Nona Alice?" sapa sebuah suara yang lembut. Yang di panggil masih memandangi arah dimana Vincent menghilang. Sedangkan yang tidak di panggil menoleh.

"Sharon?" dapat dilihat seorang gadis berambut peach dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Break?"

"Ada apa dengan nona Alice, tuan Oz?" tanya Sharon dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ternyata masih ada wanita lembut, manis, dan anggun disini"_ batin Oz lega.

"Apakah nona akan menghampirinya dan membantunya lagi seperti biasa? Sifatmu itu benar-benar seperti seorang tante-tan—"

PLAK

Kata-kata Break yang belum lengkap itu dihadiahi sebuah hantaman harisen oleh Sharon.

"Diam, Break!" bentak Sharon yang lalu kembali ke image lembutnya.

"_Eh?"_ Oz benar-benar takut dengan perempuan di Latowidge.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada nona Alice hingga wajahnya kusut seperti itu?" tanya Sharon dengan lembut. Semua yang melihat kejadian tadi pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Sharon memiliki 2 sifat.

-I-

"Jadi, tuan Vincent Nightray yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Sharon setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Oz.

"Tuan Vincent benar-benar…" ucap Sharon lembut.

"Ya. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena dapat di lumpuhkan oleh Charlotte Baskerville. Dan dia juga bodoh karena mau saja dengan wanita garang seperti—"

PLAK

Lagi, kata-kata Break yang belum lengkap dihadiahi oleh hantaman harisen oleh gadis berambut peach itu.

"Diam, Kevin!" bahkan sekarang gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"A… Lebih baik aku membawa Alice ke kelas agar dia bisa lebih tenang. Ayo, Alice…" Oz berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Alice.

PLAK

"Eh?" Oz tidak mengerti Alice yang selalu bersikap dingin ketika bertemu dengan adik dari pelayannya. Alice selalu menepis uluran tangan Oz lalu pergi sendiri sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Mau kemana, nona Alice?" tanya Sharon.

"Toilet." jawab Alice singkat. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Alice…" gumam Oz pelan.

-C-

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di toilet, Alice mengunci pintu dan mengurung diri di dalam. Ia menatap kosong kearah cermin yang menempel di wastafel. Cermin berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Cermin yang dapat memantulkan gambaran orang yang berhadapan dengannya. Setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan Liam-sensei di pelajaran fisika. Namun, Alice yang malang, ia sangat menentang teori itu. Karena, yang terpantul saat ia bercermin adalah…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alice.

"Alyss?" lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Alice" jawab pantulan di cermin.

"Hhh…" Alice menghela nafas.

"Jangan sok tegar. Matamu berkaca-kaca, tahu!" tambahnya.

"Tidak… apa-apa… hal seperti ini sudah biasa…" ujar sosok dalam cermin itu.

"Haah… kalau kau tidak menumpahkannya, mataku tidak enak, nih! Banyak air yang menggenang!" seru Alice sambil mengusap matanya. Lalu, ia menyentuh cermin itu dengan ujung jari nya. Permukaan cermin itu secara ajaib berubah menjadi seperti air. Lingkaran gelombang muncul di sekeliling jari gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tukaran dulu, yuk!" gadis berambut coklat itu pun menghilang. Tersedot ke dalam cermin. Beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok gadis berambut putih keluar dari cermin.

"Terima kasih… Alice…" gadis itu tersenyum pada pantulannya di cermin. Pantulannya yang berambut coklat.

"Yeah… Sama-sama." ucap pantulannya. Lalu, gadis berambut putih itu pun menangis sejadinya.

"Aku benci Vincent! Benci! Huwaaaa…" air mata gadis berambut putih itu mengalir tanpa henti.

"Huwaaaaa… Vincent menyebalkan! Aku benci! Benci! Benci!" Alyss menumpahkan segala emosinya. Ia memukul-mukul dinding kamar mandi.

"Alyss! Tanganku sakit!" geram gadis bermata violet dari dalam cermin.

"Huu… Aku… benci…" Alyss menghapus air matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Mataku bisa bengkak, nih! Kalau mereka melihatku seperti itu bagaimana? Bisa hancur image-ku!" seru gadis di dalam cermin itu.

"Huu… Hiks…" Alyss masih menghapus air matanya. Mengusap-usap matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Setidaknya sampai ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuhkan ujung jari-jarinya ke permukaan cermin. Hal yang sama seperti ketika Alice menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke permukaan cermin. Permukaan cermin tersebut berubah menjadi seperti air. Lingkaran gelombang pun muncul disekeliling jarinya yang bersentuhan dengan cermin. Gadis berambut putih itu pun menghilang. Tersedot ke dalam cermin. Dan sosok gadis berambut coklat kembali dari dalam cermin.

"Mataku…" gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang lembab.

"Hihi… maaf, Alice…" gadis di dalam cermin itu tertawa kecil dan mengutarakan maaf sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh… kau sudah bisa tertawa rupanya?" gadis berambut coklat itu memutar kran air dan membasuh mukanya.

"Ya… ini semua berkat kamu, Alice. Perasaanku lebih tenang sekarang. Terima kasih." gadis berambut putih itu tersenyum.

KRIIING

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Melakukan tugasnya. Membuat gadis berambut coklat yang sedang membasuh mukanya tersentak kaget.

"Man! Bel itu sungguh berisik! Menyebalkan sekali!" geram sang gadis.

"Lebih baik kau bergegas, Alice. Jangan sampai kau telat." Alyss kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau benar. Sampai jumpa, Alyss." Alice membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

-E-

.

Everytime she saw a mirror

That poor girl never sees her reflection

Because the mirror never reflect herself

The reflection of brown is white

.

**To Be Continued**

**Yosha! Saya tahu ini gaje. Maaf, ya! (^_^")**

**Juga maaf buat kesalahan dalam berbagai macam bentuk.**

**Oke, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi**

**Last, your review will be very very VERY nice ^^  
**


	2. Two: Detention

**Aduh! Maafkan saya! Saya tahu ini updatenya super ngaret! Masalahnya, selama liburan saya**

**gak ngenet ke warnet '~' Maklum, saya gak punya internet (TT_TT) Yaah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai ceritanya! Itadakimaaaasu~ (^w^)**

Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

Aneh, abal, OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe), Gaje

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

Everytime she saw a mirror

That poor girl never sees her reflection

Because the mirror never reflect herself

The reflection of brown is white

.

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

**Kagami**

.

_Two: Detention_

-A-

"Alice!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Huh? Lotti?" Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat gadis Baskerville itu berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis brunette itu.

"Ah, aku… aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perilaku Vince tadi." ucap gadis bermata pink itu.

"Yah, aku sudah melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas hal yang tidak kau lakukan." Alice kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Lotti yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan gadis bermata violet di koridor. Selama ini memang Lotti yang selalu meminta maaf atas perlakuan Vincent. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang berkta seperti itu padanya. Lotti pun tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Alice." gumamnya. Lotti pun kembali ke kelasnya —yang terletak di arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas Alice—.

-L-

Alice duduk di kursinya. Yaitu kursi yang berada di pojok kanan belakang. Bel memang sudah berbunyi dari limabelas menit yang lalu. Tapi, guru di kelas Alice belum datang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Liam-sensei? Liam-sensei adalah guru sejarah yang berada di peringkat atas soal 'keterlambatan' serta guru yang paling sering ditindas muridnya sendiri. Agak kejam memang, tapi guru itu memang lebih polos dari Alice. Setidaknya, Alice tidak akan jatuh dalam trik yang sama dua kali. Sedangkan Liam-sensei? Ia AKAN jatuh dalam trik yang sama LEBIH dari dua kali.

"Hei! Liam-sensei pasti terlambat lagi!" keluh seorang anak lakianak perempuan.

"Yaah, kalau Liam-sensei tidak terlabat, mungkin itu akan menjadi keajaiban dunia kesepuluh." canda seorang anak laki-laki bermata hijau.

"Hey, Oz! Bagaimana kalau kita taruh penghapus diatas pintu lagi?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Boleh juga idemu, Lily!" seru laki-laki bermata hijau yang diketahui bernama Oz.

"Daripada penghapus papan tulis, kenapa tidak ember berisi air saja sekalian?" usul Alice dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Bagus juga idemu, Alice!" tanggap Oz.

"Hey, Cheshire! Ambilkan seember air!" seru Lily pada Cheshire. Laki-laki bermata merah itu mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mengambilnya?"

"Karena aku seorang perempuan. Perempuan tidak pantas membawa barang-barang berat!"

"Biasanya kau belanja banyak sendiri, 'kan? Dan belanjaan anak perempuan selalu berat."

"Tapi aku tidak pantas membawa ember! Merusak image-ku!"

"Jadi maksudmu, image Cheshire adalah image pembantu?"

"Ya!"

Lily dan Cheshire pun bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Membuat Alice terganggu.

"AH! Berisik sekali kalian! Biar aku yang mengurusnya!" geram Alice. Alice beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat duduk seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur. Alice berdiri di belakang kursi laki-laki itu. Memegang sandarannya, lalu menariknya.

"HEAH!"

GUBRAK

Suara dentuman yang cukup keras menggema diseisi ruang kelas. Murid-murid terdiam sejenak.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HUAHAHAHA!" dan tawa seluruh murid pun meledak. Laki-laki yang menjadi objek tertawaan pun baru bangkit dari posisi 'jatuh terlentang'nya.

"Sial… Apa yang kau lakukan, baka usagi?" bentaknya.

"Hahaha… Dasar bodoh! Hey, wakame atama! Cepat ambilkan aku seember air!" Alice pun mengeluarkan perintahnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Cepat ambilkan aku seember air!"

"Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku menuruti perkataan baka usagi sepertimu?"

"Apa kau bi—" perkataan Alice dipotong oleh Oz yang sekarang berada dihadapan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Memasang wajah memelas.

"Ayolah, Gil~ Ambilkan kami seember air. Mau, 'kan?"

"Hu… Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, Gilbert…" Oz mendesak laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang diketahui bernama Gilbert.

"Ba… baiklah, kalau kau memaksa…" akhirnya Gilbert pun mengalah.

"Yey! Terima kasih Gilbert-chan!" seru Oz sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gil —walau ia harus berjinjit untuk mencapai kepala laki-laki bermata emas itu—.

"A… apa-apaan panggilanmu itu?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa? 'Kan imut!"

"A… aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu! Memalukan!"

"Haah…" Alice menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian beranjak keluar kelas.

"A… lice?" Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begini caranya, Liam-sensei keburu datang. Biar Nona Alice ini yang mengambilkannya untuk kalian!" seru Alice sambil memasang senyum kebanggaannya.

"Waah! Alice baik sekali, ya? Nanti kutraktir lagi, deh!" seru Oz. Padaal dia tahu akibatnya kalau ia mentraktir gadis brunette itu.

"Kupegang janjimu!" seru Alice yang kemudian pergi menuju toilet.

-Y-

Seorang gadis brunette berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Mencari pintu yang bertuliskan 'Rest Room' yang bergambar siluet sebuah pita besar.

Ia terus berjalan. Namun ia berhenti sebentar dan merogoh saku seragamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah pocket mirror yang berukuran sedang. Ia membukanya dan melihat pantulannya. Seorang gadis berambut putih tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yo, Alyss…" sapa gadis brunette itu lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Alice?" tanya gadis di dalam cermin tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa wakame atama itu menyebalkan." gerutu Alice.

"Haha… Jangan bicara seperti itu! Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya, loh!" Alyss tertawa kecil.

"Heh! Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak akan terjadi!" bentak Alice.

"Haha… tenang, itu hanya candaan… Mungkin…" Alyss menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu!" Alice mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maaf… Geez, Alice, kau sangat sensitif." gadis berambut putih itu meminta maaf pada sang brunette.

"Yah, permintaan maafmu kuterima… Sudahlah, kalau aku berbicara denganmu lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa berakhir dengan aku membanting kaca ini. Sampai jumpa." Alice menutup pocket mirrornya dan kembali menyusuri koridor.

"Geez… Alyss senang sekali membuat gossip." gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas dan terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Rest Room' dengan gambar siluet sebuah pita besar. Ia pun masuk kedalam. Dan tentu saja di setiap toilet terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Cermin berbentuk persegi yang besar yang terletak tepat didepan wastafel. Alice mengambil sebuah ember yang tergeletak manis di belakang pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengisinya dengan air di wastafel.

"Hehe… Ada janitor baru!" goda seorang gadis berambut putih.

"Diamlah, Alyss." jawab gadis brunette itu ketus.

"Iya, iya…" Alyss hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis brunette dihadapannya sedang membawa sebuah ember berisi air. Pemandangan langka.

"Lho? Mau langsung kembali ke kelas?" tanya gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ya. Nanti Liam-sensei keburu datang." jawab Alice.

"Hmm… baiklah… Tapi pulang nanti, tukaran, ya!" pinta Alyss semangat.

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya?" Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A ?" gadis seputih salju itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Terserah kau." jawab Alice singkat. Ia pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan seember penuh berisi air.

-S -

Setibanya Alice dikelas, ia segera mengambil kursi dan menaikinya. Berusaha meletakkan seember air itu keatas pintu yang 'seperempat terbuka'.

"Ukh…" Alice berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia sampai berjinjit-jinjit. Tangannya gemetaran. Membuat airnya menyiprat ke arah mukanya.

"Seseorang, bantu aku!" geram sang gadis brunette.

"Aku pendek!" ucap Oz dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku juga pendek." tambah Liliy dengan bangga.

"Cheshire benci air!" gerutu sang laki-laki berambut hitam kemerahan.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU TINGGI?" bentak Alice.

Teman-teman yang lain pun hanya menyaksikan Alice yang sedang berusaha keras meletakkan seember air keatas pintu. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terjulur dari belakang Alice. Membantu Alice meletakkan ember itu.

"Geez… Terima kasih…" Alice berbalik dan menggantungkan kata-katanya saat ia mengetahui siapa yang membantunya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dn bermata emas.

"Wakame atama?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" geram Gilbert.

"Yaah, aku hargai usahamu membantuku. Tapi aku tidak berhutang budi padamu karena aku tidak memintamu mebantuku." jelas Alice dengan wajah datar. Gilbert hanya bisa mengutuk gadis brunette itu dan menyesali perbuatannya. Alice turun dari kursi dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gilbert pun mengembalikan kursi —yang Alice pakai— ke tempatnya dan kembali tidur. Anak-anak yang lain hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Liam-sensei saat ia membuka pintu nanti. Mereka semua duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri. Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ssst! Ada yang datang!" seru Oz.

Dari celah pintu, terlihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Orang itu membuka pintu. Dan ember berisi air itu jatuh tepat diatas kepala orang itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" semua orang tertawa kecuali Cheshire, Gilbert — yang saat itu sedang tertidur—, dan Alice. Alasan Alice tidak tertawa adalah karena korban yang kini kepalanya ditutupi ember itu bukanlah Liam-sensei. Berbeda dengan Liam-sensei yang berambut putih pendek, orang itu memiliki rambut merah panjang. Alice membelalakan matanya.

"Wakil kepala sekolah… Rufus… Barma…" gumam Alice. Rupanya, suaranya terkubur oleh suara gelak tawa dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Alice pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Mengikuti Gilbert dan Cheshire. Tidur. Pura-pura tidur lebih tepatnya. Alice tidak mau ikut campur dengan Rufus Barma. Karena Alice sudah ada dalam blacklist pria berambut merah itu sebagai pengacau nomor satu.

Rufus melepaskan ember itu dari kepalanya.

"Siapa yang berani-berani meletakkan ember ini diatas pintu?" tanya Rufus.

"Eh? WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH, RUFUS BARMA?" semua orang membelalakkan matanya. Menghentikan acara tertawa masal mereka dan saling berpandangan. Rufus Barma melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat sedang 'tertidur'. Namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah menahan tawa atau ketakutan.

"Nona Alice…" ucapnya. Alice tersentak kaget dan segera bangun dari 'tidur'nya.

"Y… ya?" sahut Alice gugup.

"Detention. Seperti biasa." Rufus berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas. Alice menghela nafas panjang. Kini semua mata tertuju pada dirinya.

"Ma… maafkan kami, Alice…" ucap Lily.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini sudah biasa." Alice berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang hukuman.

"Bagaimana ini, Oz?" tanya Lily.

"… Ini salah kita semua. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Alice dihukum. Setidaknya tidak sendirian." jelas Oz.

"Semuanya! Rapat dadakan!" seru Oz.

-S -

.

I am you and you are me

I feel what you feel and you feel what I feel

You are not alone

Because I always be with you

.

**To Be Continued**

**Nee? Kok kayanya aneh, ya? Bagi pecinta Rufus Barma, sang bangsawan 'aneh' *ditampol* munculnya nyempil-nyempil~ sebagai wakil kepala sekolah. Kira-kira ada yang tahu siapa kepala sekolahnya? Kalau wakilnya Rufus pasti udah ketauan dong? XD Sekarang saya mau ke pojok review dulu :D**

**Annasthacy Chashyme:**

**Eeeh… masih kurang jelas ya? ^_^a Semoga di chapter ini jadi semakin jelas, ya :)**

**Fitria – AlyssAmarylissJeevas:**

**Makasih ^^ Alice dan Alyss memang saudara kembar kok :) hanya saja mereka disini masih berbagi satu tubuh kaya pas mereka hidup dulu.**

**heylalaa:**

**Makasih reviewnya ^w^ Iya :) media lain? Hmm… kita lihat saja ya :D**

**chappythesmartrabbit:**

**Makasih ^^ ehehe…**

**Moyoko Tomoyo:**

**Eeh… ada Moyo-chan ^^ Iya, makasih, ya :) Gak apa-apa kok. Kan bisa anonymous :9**

**Kira Desuke:**

**Anda pandai menyuruh saya meriview fic anda. Tapi anda tidak pandai mereview =w= Yah, ntar makanya kalo ngenet ngajak-ngajak! Okedeh, teme! Makasih reviewnya :)**

**Oh, iya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam berbagai macam bentuk. Saya juga manusia. :3**

**Yosh! Review? lol**


	3. Three: Echoing Noise

Desclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

Aneh, abal, OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe), Gaje

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

I am you and you are me

I feel what you feel and you feel what I feel

You are not alone

Because I always be with you

.

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

**Kagami**

.

Three: Echoing Noise

-E-

"Akh! Siaaaaal!" gerutu Alice sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Kini gadis brunette itu sedang berada di dalam ruang hukuman. Gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pocket mirror-nya. Ia membukanya dan mletakkannya diujung meja yang ia tempati. Kemudian, Alice meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Alice? Apa kau bosan?" tanya sesosok gadis berambut putih dari dalam cermin itu.

"Bosan? Jangan bercanda…" Alice mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia menggenggam erat sisi cermin itu lalu berteriak sambil mengangkat kepalanya,

"AKU BISA MATI KALAU TERUS DITAHAN SEPERTI INI, ALYSS!" teriak Alice frustasi.

"Geez… sepertinya kau benar-benar tersiksa disini?" Alyss tersenyum kecil.

"Hell, yeah! Maksudku… ruang hukuman itu adalah neraka Latowidge! Neraka dunia! Yang benar saja! Kau tidak boleh belajar, membaca, menulis, mencoret-coret, mengerjakan PR, tidur, makan, dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan disini selain duduk diam sampai membusuk?"

"My, my… Dan kau terjebak di neraka ini selama dua jam? Kau benar-benar akan membusuk, Alice," ujar Alyss dengan polosnya.

"Alyss, ucapanmu sungguh tidak membantu," geram Alice.

"Ehehe… habis, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya terjebak di tempat yang seperti itu… Dan untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, berada di tempat seperti ini adalah siksaan." Alyss menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, iya… Dimensi Abyss juga seperti itu, ya?" Alice menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu pada Alyss yang hampir setiap hari berada di tempat seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan berwajah murung begitu! Masa hanya karena ini kau jadi murung begitu? Lihat! Aku saja yang berlama-lama di Abyss tidak murung! Yaah… mungkin memang karena di Abyss sedikit lebih menyenangkan… Tapi! Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh murung hanya karena hal seperti ini!" Alyss mengoceh dengan niat menghibur gadis brunette dihadapannya.

"Alyss…" panggil Alice.

"Ya?" Alyss tersenyum memberi respon.

"Kita kembar, 'kan?" tanya sang gadis brunette.

"Setahuku… iya." jawab sang gadis putih.

"Tapi dari dulu ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku…" sang gadis brunette menatap Alyss di cermin dengan serius. Violet bertemu Violet.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita kembar. Kita memiliki dua tubuh. Yah, memang kita hanya memiliki satu nama… Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah…" Alice melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Alyss hanya menyimak dengan antusias.

"Apakah kau pernah berfikir… 'Mengapa kita tidak bisa hadir bersamaan'?" tanya Alice.

"Oh! Jadi kau memikirkannya juga, ya? Kukira hanya aku yang memikirkannya. Jadinya aku diam saja! Ahahaha…" Alyss tertawa polos. Membuat Alice sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini… Haah… Ada lagi! 'Mengapa harus cermin'?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kenapa harus bermediakan cermin? Kita belum pernah mencoba ke media pantul lain seperti kaca jendela ataupun air, 'kan?" Alice meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Berfikir.

"Bukankah itu karena kita selalu menghindari hal-hal yang dapat memantulkan bayangan? Jadi kita belum pernah mencobanya." Alyss mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh ekspresi polos yang bisa membuat Alice mengamuk.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Alice. Alyss pun mengangguk yakin.

"Ok!"

-C-

Alice mengendap-endap keluar dari ruang hukuman yang memang sejak awal tidak ada yang mengawasi. Pintu pun dikunci, jadi sang gadis brunette pun harus menggunakan jendela untuk keluar dari ruangan neraka tersebut. Alice berlari menuju kamar mandi —walaupun harus memutar lewat luar sekolah.

"Damn it! Kenapa sekolah ini luas sekali, sih?" gerutu Alice sambil menatap Alyss.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kaca jendela di ruang hukuman saja dulu?" omel Alyss.

"Eh? …Aku… lupa…" Alice menjulurkan lidahnya dan memperlambat larinya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kanan. Dimana jendela-jendela berjejer dengan rapi di setiap ruangan. Alice berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang sedang kosong. Kacanya pun lebih gelap dibanding yang lain. Membuat kaca itu memantul (sedikit) lebih jelas.

"Uhh… agak buram…" Alice menyipitkan matanya. Ia berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi kedalam kaca itu. Ia bahkan sampai memajukan kepalanya.

"A… lice?" bisik seseorang dari dalam kaca.

"Alyss! Behasil! Ternyata berhasil!" Alice menempelkan tangannya ke kaca dihadapannya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Yeey!" seru Alyss.

"Yah, walaupun pantulannya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi—" kata-kata gadis brunette itu terputus ketika ia melihat samar-samar sebuah bayangan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tengah tersenyum lebar dalam pantulan kaca dibelakang Alyss.

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanya Alyss kebingungan.

"Alyss, yang tinggal di Abyss hanya kau sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Alice dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan.

"I… ya… Setahuku... Memangnya ada apa?"

"…" Alice terdiam. Ia menatap tajam kembarannya yang berada di dalam kaca.

"Alice? Ada apa? Tampangmu menyeramkan…" tanya Alyss yang hanya direspon dengan 'diam' oleh sang gadis brunette. Alice segera menoleh kebelakang. Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Alice? Sebenarnya ada apa? Wajahmu seram…" tanya Alyss.

"Ti… tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Alice, "Alyss, sebaiknya kita tunda percobaan ini. Ayo kembali ke detention!" Alyss hanya mengangguk kecil dan Alice pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

-H-

Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di ruangan seorang wanita yang sudah tergolong tua. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Masuk," suaranya yang lembut mempersilakan siapapun yang ada di depan pintu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Permisi! Selamat siang! Kepala sekolah, Ceryl Rainsworth-sensei?" sapa Oz dengan ceria.

"Oh, Oz Vessalius!" Ceryl tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang!" teman-teman sekelas Oz yang lain pun mengikuti sang laki-laki berambut emas yang berjalan didepan mereka. Gilbert yang berjalan paling belakang menutup pintu —ini adalah masalah privasi.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Apakah di kelas kalian tidak ada guru?" tanya Ceryl.

"Tidak, Liam-sensei tidak datang," sahut Cheshire dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh… Liam Runett? Hari ini dia memang izin karena flu. Tidakkah Wakil kepala Rufus Barma tidak memberitahu kalian?" tanya wanita tua tesebut.

"Rufus Barma?" Lily mengulangi kata-kata sang kepala sekolah dan memandang kearah Oz. Oz pun memandang kearah Lily.

"Jangan-jangan…" Lily menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Rufus-sensei datang ke kelas untuk memberitahukan hal itu?" sambung Oz.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ceryl yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap sang bocah Vessalius.

"Sebenarnya—" Lily mulai angkat bicara.

"Tadi kami berencana untuk mengerjai Liam-sensei…" Oz memotong perkataan Lily sambil menggaruk belakang kepaanya.

"Tapi Rufus-sensei yang kena jebakan kami," sambung Gilbert.

"Ya ampun…" Ceryl menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rufus-sensei marah dan menuduh Alice sebagai dalang dari kejadian ini," tambah Cheshire.

"Nona Alice? Oh, gadis berambut coklat itu?" Ceryl mengambil sebuah map dari laci mejanya.

"Yah, dia memang memiliki banyak catatan…" Ceryl membuka map itu dan mengamati data-data —atau lebih tepatnya catatan masalah— milik gadis brunette yang ia maksud.

"Dan kami ingin protes!" Oz maju satu langkah, "yang mengidekan jebakan itu adalah—"

"Aku!" Lily memotong pembicaraan Oz.

"Lily Baskerville?" Ceryl tidak heran dengan pengakuan gadis Baskerville tersebut. Karena kelas Liam Runett adalah kelas yang dihuni oleh mahluk-mahluk yang jahil.

"Tidak, bukan hanya Lily! Kami semua bertanggung jawab atas kejadian memalukan yang menimpa Rufus-sensei —walaupun itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menjahili Liam-sensei!" Oz berpidato dengan serius dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Fufufu… kalian menarik!" Ceryl tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah bel?

"Bel? Untuk apa?" tanya Cheshire.

"Fufu… lihat saja…" Ceryl membunyikan bel tersebut dan derap langkah kaki pun terdengar dari luar ruangan. Semuanya kini meoleh ke arah pintu. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan pintu pun terbuka dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Ceryl?" geram seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang. Semua mata kini terpusat pada laki-laki yang berambut basah itu.

"Eh? Ka… Kalian!" seru Rufus penuh emosi.

"Ru… Rufus-sensei!" semua anak berteriak dengan serempak.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ceryl?" tanya Rufus pada wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi besar.

"Fufufu… Halo, Ruu! Mereka datang untuk mengambil tuan putri mereka," jelas Ceryl sambil tertawa kecil, ciri khas wanita Rainsworth.

"Tuan putri? Ah, Alice?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu lagi. Ceryl mengangguk kecil. Senyum ramahnya tak lepas dari wajah anggun wanita itu.

"Tidak bisa! Dia sudah mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak bodoh itu! Dia pantas dikurung di detention! Dia—"

"Ruu!" panggil Ceryl ditengah-tengah ceramah sang wakil kepala sekolah. Wanita Rainsworth itu tersenyum sangat manis pada pria Barma di depannya. Yang lain mungkin melihatnya sebagai senyuman ramahnya yang biasa. Namun, orang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama seperti Rufus pasti tahu maksud senyuman itu.

"Ba… baik, Ceryl," Rufus sedikit merinding dengan senyuman itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membimbing Oz dan teman-temannya ketempat Alice berada.

-O-

"Maafkan kami, ya, Alice!" Lily memeluk Alice sambil menangis.

"Ya, kami tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini," Cheshire menambahkan.

"Ya, ya… Sheesh! Bisakah kalian berhenti minta maaf? Dan Lily! Berhenti memelukku!" Alice memberontak. Berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut sang gadis Baskerville. Ya, kini Alice sudah kembali ke kelas dan semua catatan kriminalnya dihapuskan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Heh, Baka Usagi! Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menyangkal?" tanya Gilbert.

"Wakame Atama! Waktu itu aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk membalas wakil kepala sekolah aneh itu," jawab Alice sambil menahan emosi.

"Yay! Syukurlah, Alice! Sekarang kau tidak akan di cap anak berandal lagi!" seru Oz sambil memeluk Alice dengan manja.

"Uh… hentikan! Lepaskan aku, Oz!" seru sang gadis brunette.

"Buuh! Tidakkah kau berterima kasih atas apa yang kami lakukan padamu?" Oz memajukan bibirnya sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Iya, iya… Terima kasih Oz, Lily, Chesha. Wakame Atama, semua…" Alice tersenyum kecil. Mereka pun kembali larut dalam kesenangan. Setidaknya sampai seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Hey! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" seru Rufus Barma yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Eh? Ada apa Rufus-sensei?" tanya Oz heran.

"Diam kau bocah Vessalius! Duduk saja dan dengarkan aku!" Rufus melemparkan kipasnya —dan kipasnya mengenai kening sang laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Aduh! Geez, Rufus-sensei… Kau kejam sekali…" rintih Oz sambil mengelus keningnya. Ia pun meuruti perkataan pria Barma itu, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silakan masuk, nona," Rufus menoleh kearah pintu. Sontak murid-murid lain pun ikut menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut putih pendek pun masuk.

"Dia kan—!" mata Alice membulat.

"Ini adalah Echo. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengannya dan…" Rufus menoleh kearah Oz yang sedang bersiap-siap menggoda murid baru tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan seret dia ke ajaran kalian yang menyesatkan!" lanjutnya. Oz tidak mempedulukannya. Ia masih menatap gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Oz yang tidak dapat menahan dirinya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke tempat Gilbert Nightray.

"Gil! Lihat dia! Rambut putihnya, mata abu-abunya, wajah tanpa ekspresinya… manis sekali, kan?" tanya Oz penuh semangat sambil merangkul laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hhh… terserah," Gil menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, Nona Echo, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Alice. Gadis brunette itu," Rufus menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah Alice.

"Baik, Rufus-sensei. Dan lain kali, panggil aku Echo saja," ujarnya datar sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Aaaaah! Suaranya pun merdu!" Oz pun larut dalam cairan cinta.

"Cih, gadis itu… bukankah gadis itu yang kulihat di Abyss?" pikir Alice sambil memperhatikan Echo yang terus mendekat. Echo yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh. Mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata violet gadis brunette tersebut.

"Ah…" Alice segera membuang muka. Namun Echo berhenti tepat disebelah meja Alice. Gadis berambut putih itu menatap Alice dengan tatapan kosong. Alice yang merasa tidak tenang pun memutuskan untuk mempertemukan kembali mata violetnya.

"A… apa?" tanya Alice. Pertanyaan Alice dijawab oleh uluran tangan gadis bermata abu-abu tersebut.

"Huh?" Alice memandangi tangan gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Namaku Echo. Panggil Echo saja. Mohon bantuannya," ujar gadis itu dengan nada datar.

"Eh… I… iya, namaku Alice…" Alice menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjabat tangan sambil saling memperkenalkan diri. Echo pun duduk ditempatnya. Alice yang merasa jantungnya berdetak hebat memutuskan untuk tidak berpandangan dengan gadis disebelah kirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengubur wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Lama ia merunduk, sampai ia mendengar sebuah tawa kecil dari sebelahnya.

"Hah?" Alice yang penasaran mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah gadis disebelahnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia menahan tawa.

"Khu… Khu khu khu…" gadis berambut putih itu pun menoleh, mempertemukan mata abu-abunya dengan mata violet gadis brunette disebelahnya.

"Hey, Alice! Aku Noise! Salam kenal!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"A… apa?" Alice yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Khu khu khu… Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Echo kan? Sekarang kenalkan, namaku Noise! Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Alyss," perkataan gadis bernama Noise itu sukses membuat Alice membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya gadis brunette itu.

"Khu khu khu… Mungkin karena kita mirip?"

.

Life is very complicated

You though you were the only one that have a weird life?

Don't be so sure now

Life is crazy enough

.

**Moyoko Tomoyo:**

**Nee~ Makasih reviewnya =w=**

**Ding-dong! Tepat sekali :D Ceryl dan Rufus**

**kan sepasang XD *seenaknya menentukan #plak**

**Ufufu... disini kira-kira masih OOC ga?**

**Ya, maklumi saya juga yang sangat telat mengupdate fic ini orz**

**chappythesmartrabbit:**

**Maaf, Rufus-mu saya siksa disini =w=**

**Hahaha... Liam kena flu gara-gara sering dijailin**

**murid-muridnya (?) XD**

**Dan saya akui, dia memang aneh dan ganteng~**

**Tapi masih gantengan Cheshire dan Elli 3 XD #plak**

**Kurotsune Ruuka:**

**Selamat datang :D**

**ah, semoga disini sudah tidak ada typo, ya? "^^a**

**Eh, terima kasih~ Saya tersanjung =w=**

**Kira Desuke:**

**Bhuh =3= dasar kroco! XD**

**EHEM! OzAlice, GilAlice, dan apa satunya?**

**Rapatnya sih cuman rapat 'strategi membebaskan Alice'**

**Kembalilah kau ke alammu, teme ~(=w=~)**

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Four: Alyss' Story: Close Call

Maaf, saya telat update. UN sudah di depan mata _

Bagi yang bernasib sama seperti saya, mari kita berjuang!

Silakan baca fic saya untuk refreshing :P

Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe)

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

Our condition doesn't make us down

Instead, we're happy with it

As long as we stick together

Something like this, really doesn't matter

.

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

Kagami

.

Four: Alyss' Story: Close Call

-J-

"Khu khu khu… Mungkin karena kita mirip?"

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Alice. Selama pelajaran Vanessa-sensei, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pelajaran biologi yang biasanya dengan mudah dihafalnya, tidak bisa ia cerna. Masuk kuping kanan, dan keluar dari kuping kiri.

"Apa-apaan anak itu?" pikir sang gadis brunette sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun sang gadis bermata violet masih terduduk di kursinya. Kepalanya ia istirahatkan di atas meja.

"Hey, Alice. Mau pulang denganku?" sebuah tangan menepuk kepala sang gadis. Alice segera mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika itu juga, mata violetnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata zamrud.

"Oh, Oz…" gumam sang gadis pelan sambil menghela nafas. Bocah Vessalius di depannya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Mau pulang denganku?"

Alice menatap Oz dengan jengkel, lalu menggerakkan kakinya di bawah meja, menghantam kaki anak berambut pirang itu. Oz hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. Alice bangkit dari duduknya, menyandangkan tasnya di bahu, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan manservantnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam memasuki ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Mata emasnya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang tengah merintih sambil memegangi kakinya.

"O… Oz! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis brunette yang berada di ruangan itu menatap sang laki-laki berambut raven, tersenyum meremehkan, lalu kembali berjalan. Melewati pintu kelas, menuju koridor yang masih lumayan ramai. Ia bisa mendengar si rambut raven berteriak memanngil nama sang gadis—ejekan, lebih tepatnya.

Alice terus berjalan. Membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya dengan senyum, lambaian tangan, ataupun kata-kata. Tiba-tiba, bahu gadis itu ditepuk oleh seseorang. Alice berbalik dan mendapati sosok Charlotte Baskerville yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Alice, mau main ke rumahku? Aku masih merasa tidak enak atas perlakuan Vince padamu tadi pagi…"

Charlotte Baskerville. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa bersifat sangat manja dan menyebalkan seperti seekor kucing serta sangat tegas dan dewasa seperti seekor singa. Alice menyukai sifat dewasa sang gadis, namun sangat membenci sifat manjanya.

"Ng… sepertinya tidak usah. Lagipula aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"Cepat melupakan sesuatu. Benar-benar… Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Nanti akan kuhukum dia. Aku janji!"

"Berlebihan seperti biasa…" pikir Alice. Gadis brunette itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Lotti, berbalik, lalu kembali berjalan. Lotti membalas lambaian tangan sang gadis beriris violet, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

-A-

"Alice! Alice! Cepat!" seru seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang. Gadis itu tampak bersemangat. Mata violetnya berbinar-binar. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Geez… Bisa sabar sedikit?" Alice menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menatap cermin besar di hadapannya. Cermin itu memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut putih yang persis dengan dirinya, "Kenapa kau sangat semangat, sih?"

"Ra-ha-si-a ?" gadis berambut seputih salju itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir pucatnya. Alice hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis brunette itu kemudian berkata pada bayangannya, "Ingat, ya! Jangan sampai ada yang lihat!"

Bayangan dalam cermin itu mengangguk mantap. Setelah itu, Alice menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan cermin yang datar. Seketika itu juga, timbul gelombang kecil berbentuk lingkaran di sekitar tempat sang gadis menyentuh cermin tersebut. Permukaan cermin yang keras berubah menjadi seperti air.

Tubuh sang gadis brunette tersedot kedalam. Kemudian, sesosok gadis cantik berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang yang seputih salju keluar dari dalam cermin. Matanya yang tertutup perlahan membuka, menampakkan iris violetnya yang indah.

"Ngh… Sudah lama aku tidak keluar," gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik menghadap cermin besar di depannya. Mata violetnya menatap mata violet bayangannya di cermin, "Terima kasih, Alice! Nanti aku belikan daging, deh!"

"Ya… ya… Kau memang harus membalas kebaikanku ini, Alyss. Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu menggantikan kehidupanku sampai besok pagi."

Gadis berambut putih itu —Alyss— tersenyum manis, lalu berputar pelan layaknya seorang ballerina. Rambut dan roknya bergoyang mengikuti tubuhnya, "Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku memakai seragam ini, ya?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Oh…" Alyss mengerjapkan matanya. Alice ingin sekali menertawakan kembarannya itu yang —saat ini— wajahnya kelihatan sangat bodoh.

"Yah, cepatlah kau pergi! Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai ketahuan murid lain!"

Alyss mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi, mengulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Saat iris violetnya tidak menangkap sesosok mahluk pun yang berlalu-lalang di koridor, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu flat putih yang berhiaskan pita berwarna kuning soft yang senada dengan seragamnya.

Gadis seputih salju itu berjalan dengan tenang di sepanjang koridor Latowidge. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali dari tas putih miliknya —atau milik kembarannya.

Akhirnya sang gadis sampai pada tujuannya, pintu keluar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Terus berjalan sampai iris violetnya melihat gerbang yang menghubungkan Latowidge dengan dunia luar.

"Dunia, persiapkan dirimu!" Alyss membentangkan tangannya.

"Nona Alice… ah, bukan. Nona Alyss kembali dari Abyss!"

-C-

Alyss berlari kecil. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang saat ia sampai pada sebuah kompleks pertokoan. Iris violetnya berbinar-binar. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Gadis itu terus berlari sampai ia tiba di depan sebuah toko.

Toko itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Di etalase toko tersebut, Alyss bisa melihat jam dengan berbagai model dan ukuran. Berbahan kulit ataupun besi, berwarna emas ataupun perak, berukuran besar ataupun kecil. Semua jam itu tersusun rapi di etalase.

Gadis beriris violet itu berdiri di depan toko. Ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya, tangan kirinya bergerak menuju kenop pintu toko yang tertutup. Namun kemudian, ia menarik tangannya lagi. Gadis itu ketakutan.

Bayangan seorang gadis brunette samar-samar terlihat di kaca etalase toko itu. Menatap ke arah Alyss dengan tatapan meremehkan. Mulut gadis brunette itu terbuka, mengatakan sesuatu.

"…"

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan bayangan di cermin, Alyss mengerutkan alisnya. Ia pun mencengkram kenop pintu toko itu dengan mantap, dan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Suara sebuah lonceng kecil mengiringi kedatangan sang gadis. Ia melangkah masuk dengan sedikit gugup, "Pe… permisi…"

"Ah! Selamat datang!" sebuah suara terdengar di telinga sang gadis. Alyss mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi toko, namun iris violetnya tidak mendapati siapa pun.

Gadis berambut putih itu berjalan perlahan mendekati kasir saat sesosok pria tiba-tiba muncul dari balik meja kasir. Alyss sempat mundur selangkah sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkan…" pria itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk rambut emasnya. Alyss tersenyum saat ia mengetahui siapa pria di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" gadis seputih salju itu tersenyum ramah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?"

"Aku mencari baut yang hilang. Aku sedang memperbaiki jam tanganku, lalu baut itu terjatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah meja. Hahaha…" pria itu tertawa.

Pria di hadapannya adalah pemilik toko jam ini. Setiap Alice berangkat sekolah, orang itu selalu berdiri di depan toko dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. Entah mengobrol atau meminum kopi bersama. Yang pasti dia selalu berada di depan toko dengan pria berambut hitam itu setiap pagi.

Kadang, Alyss bisa melihat apa yang Alice lihat. Kadang, Alyss bisa mendengar apa yang Alice dengar. Tapi hanya 'kadang'. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, Alyss tahu apa yang dirasakan Alice. Ia tahu segalanya. Apa yan Alice alami, apa yang Alice rasakan. Alyss tahu semua. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia bisa tahu begitu saja. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ah, kau… Kalau tidak salah, kau anak yang setiap pagi lewat di depan tokoku sambil makan daging, ya?" ujar pria itu tiba-tiba. Alyss sedikit kaget. Sekarang gadis itu bingung. Apakah ia harus menjawab "Ya! Kau benar!" atau "Tidak, mungkin kau salah lihat.". Sebelum Alyss sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria beriris hijau itu, ia menambahkan.

"Ng… tapi sepertinya warna rambutmu berbeda…"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Alyss diam seribu bahasa. Kepalanya yang semula dipenuhi oleh pilihan jawaban, kini menjadi kosong. Iris violetnya menatap lurus ke wajah pria itu.

Pria di hadapan gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah sang gadis. Membuat Alyss kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bu… bukan! Mungkin kau salah lihat!" pria itu terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Alyss membelalakkan matanya. Mencerna apa yang baru ia katakan. Dengan cepat gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Sunyi. Kedua mahluk hidup di ruangan itu saling terdiam karena alasan yang berbeda. Sang gadis diam karena menyadari kesalahan bodoh yang telah dilakukannya, sementara sang pria diam karena belum selesai mencerna ap ayang baru saja terjadi. "Ahahaha…!" tawa pria itu meledak setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

Kini bukan hanya pipi sang gadis yang memerah, seluruh wajahnya juga. Kalau ada lubang, Alyss ingin sekali masuk ke dalam. Walaupun lubang itu bisa membawanya ke tempat yang aneh seperti di dalam cerita.

"Kau gadis yang lucu!" pria itu mengacak-acak mahkota putih sang gadis.

"Ja… jangan tertawa!"

BUGH

Alyss mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menatap pria berkepang emas yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Alyss segera berteriak dan berlutut. Pria itu memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih.

"Ma… maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Refleks!" Alyss yang panik mengelus-elus kepala pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini salahku karena menggodamu… Haha…"

Gadis beriris violet itu membantu sang pemilik toko berdiri, lalu meminta maaf sekali lagi sambil membungkuk. Gadis itu sangat menyesal. Salah satu kemiripannya dengan kembarannya; kalau kesal, ia akan refleks memukul sesuatu. Atau seseorang.

Pria beriris hijau itu mengelus kepala sang gadis sambil tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar gadis yang lucu. Siapa namamu?"

"A… Alice. Tapi aku lebih akrab disapa Alyss." jawab sang gadis sambil kembali bangkit. Pria berambut emas itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Jack."

"Jack?" ulang sang gadis. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

-K-

Alyss berjalan dengan riang gembira. Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil sambil menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja tercipta di otaknya. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat Jack. Mereka minum teh bersama sambil bercerita. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mendengarkan cerita Jack.

Sekarang sang gadis beriris violet mengetahui cukup banyak tentang Jack. Pria itu membuka toko jam bersama dengan sahabatnya, Glen. Merangkai jam merupakan salah satu hobinya. Ia sanga suka kebebasan. Dia juga senang menggoda wanita.

Ia mempunyai dua orang adik. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Namun ia tidak meyebutkan nama mereka. Selain jam, Jack juga senang membuat kotak musik—dan sedang merencanakan untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

Sepertinya Alyss menyukai Jack.

Alyss mencium aroma daging panggang saat ia melewati sebuah toko. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada janjinya. Ia pun berhenti da mampir ke toko tersebut, "Permisi, ma'am. Aku ingin pesan lima porsi, ya!"

"Tentu sa—lice?" seorang pelayan berambut pink kaget melihat sosok sang gadis. Begitu pula sang gadis.

"E… eh? Cha… Char… lotte… Baskerville?" Alyss bergumam pelan. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, "Gawat!"

"Kau… Alice, kan?" gadis beriris pink itu menghampiri Alyss, "Ini aku, Lotti! Aku bekerja part-time disini. Hey, kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"Ng… ma… maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu… mungkin kau salah orang?" Alyss berusaha mengelak. Namun sang gadis Baskerville menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menatap iris violetnya lekat-lekat, "Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenali temaku sendiri. Ingatanku bagus, kau tahu?"

"Ta… tapi aku bukan Alice yang kau sebut tadi…" gadis berambut putih itu terus berusaha mengelak. Sehalus mungkin. Senyum tipis masih terlihat di wajahnya yang terlihat panik.

"Tidak mungkin ada dua orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip sampai seperti ini! Kecuali kau dalam cerita 'Princess and the Pauper'!" Lotti terus mendesak sang gadis, "Jangan-jangan… Doppelganger!"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Alice, such a Drama Queen…" pikir Alyss. Gadis beriris violet itu menatap iris pink milik Lotti, lalu berkata, "Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Miss Charlotte?"

Lotti menatap Alyss sedih, lalu melepaskan genggamannya. "Suaramu juga mirip. Matamu, posturmu… Lagipula kau memakai seragam Latowidge. Aku tidak ingat ada murid Latowidge yang berambut putih panjang dan bermata violet sepertimu."

Alyss terbelalak. Ia baru ingat kalau ia memakai seragam Latowidge. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya, sebuah kantung plastik di sodorkan kepada sang gadis entah oleh siapa. Alyss masih terfokus pada Lotti. Tangan pucatnya meraih kantung tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil dompetnya.

"Ini…" Alyss menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Menggumamkan "Terima kasih", lalu segera pergi dari toko itu. Iris pink milik sang gadis Baskerville mengikuti setiap gerakan Alyss. Sampai gadis berambut putih itu sudah berada di luar jangkauan matanya.

"Selain doppelganger… Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah…" Charlotte Baskerville mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelusuri kontaknya. Jarinya berhenti di sebuah nama.

Gadis berambut pink itu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya, "Hello, Sharon! Bisakah kau menolongku?" gadis itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban temannya di seberang sana, "Ya, hanya hal kecil."

"Tolong cari tahu data tentang Alice. Sedetail-detailnya."

.

How long will we keep this secret?

Because sooner or later, they'll find out

I know you're afraid

You don't want to lose your friends, rite?

.

To Be Continued

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjang. Tadinya saya pikir chapter ini cuma buat filling. Eh, malah dikasih konflik. Ahahaha… #plak

Review Corner:

Kurotsune Ruuka:

Ah, makasih~ ^^

Maaf saya tidak bisa mengupdate secepatnya. Ahahaha~

Moyoko Tomoyo:

Aduh… sampe review dua kali gitu… haha

Maksudnya gantian itu, yah… begitu! XD

Semoga terjawab, ya, di chapter ini ^^

Fubba:

Makasih, Fu-chan ^^

Gokudera J. Vie:

Mmm… itu Echoing Noise :D Hahaha

Saya kan ga mau ngambil nama chapter dari komiknya, jadi ngarang sendiri~ lol

Yup yup! Echo sama Noise bisa tukar tubuh sesuka mereka. Kalo Alice sama Alyss harus pake media pantul :)

BloodStained Kagamine Len:

Ah, senpai ganti nama? Horee! Aku juga suka Len loh :D #gananya

Ups! Kalo pair pasti banyak! XD Dari awal udah aku selip-selipin kok~ Haha…

Kalo pair buat Alice… kita liat nanti aja XD Disini aku masukin pairnya Alyss dulu~

Makasih banyak ya! \(w)/

chappythesmartrabbit:

Ngga apa-apa ^^

Makasih yaa :) Iya, disini mereka punya kepribadian ganda :P

Hola:

Eh? Maaf (.) aku lagi sibuk belajar ^^

Ah, Saya mau minta maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lain. Saya kan manusia yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna :)

Nah, mind to RnR minna? :3

Sincerely, Queliet


	5. Five: Noisy Echo

Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe)

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

Our condition doesn't make us down

Instead, we're happy with it

As long as we stick together

Something like this, really doesn't matter

.

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

**Kagami**

.

Five: Noisy Echo

-N-

"Selamat pagi, Alice," seorang gadis berambut brunette menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan spasang mata abu-abu, "Oh, selamat pagi, err…"

"Noise," pemilik mata abu-abu itu melanjutkan. Gadis brunette itu hanya mengangguk, "Oh, iya. Noise."

"Kau masih belum bisa membedakanku dengan si lemah itu, ya?" tanya sang gadis berambut putih sambil terkekeh pelan. Alice tidak menggubris pertanyaannya dan kembali berjalan. Noise berjalan mengikuti sang gadis yang dijuluki B-Rabbit itu.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya sang brunette tanpa menoleh. Alice mulai terbakar emosi. Setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Noise —atau Echo— ia jadi lebih cepat naik darah. Gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan sang rambut putih.

Noise kembali terkekeh. Ia menoleh kearah sang B-Rabbit dan tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kita satu kelas, Nona B-Rabbit." Alice terdiam. Fakta bahwa ia memang berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Noise membuatnya semakin marah.

"ARGH!" sang brunette berteriak frustasi. Ia menoleh ke arah Noise dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun sang gadis berambut putih tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mata violet milik Alice.

"Kau. Menjengkelkan." Dua kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut sang B-Rabbit. "Setiap kau berada di dekatku aku merasa tak nyaman! Auramu itu sangat buruk! Kau membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik wajahmu dan menyeretmu ke dasar neraka!" dengan itu, Alice meninggalkan sang gadis berambut putih.

Pemilik iris abu-abu itu hanya menggeleng sambil menyeringai, "Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu aura. Khu… khu… khu…" Noise kembali berjalan, melanjutkan pejalanannya ke kelas saat ia mendengar suara di kepalanya.

"Noise, kau tidak boleh begitu." Sang gadis berambut putih terus berjalan seakan ia tidak mendengar apa pun. Namun suara itu terdengar lagi, "Kau harus berhenti mengganggu Alice."

"Kau berisik, Echo."

-O-

Gadis brunette itu bersandar di sebuah kursi kayu. Mata violetnya menatap kosong langit-langit kelas. Ia membiarkan tangannya tergolek lemas di kedua sisinya. Alice sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang tadi kukatakan pada Noise ya?" gadis beriris violet itu bergumam. Kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya. Sang B-Rabbit mengambil sebuah pocket mirror dan membukanya.

"Pagi?" seorang gadis berambut seputih salju menyapa sang brunette dengan sebuah senyum manis, "Tidakkah ada orang?" Alice menatap Alyss dengan bosan dan menjawab, "Tidak. Hari ini aku piket."

"Oh. Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas piketmu?" tanya sang penghuni Abyss. Alice meletakkan cerminnya di atas meja seraya berkata, "Belum." Kemudian gadis brunette itu meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Alice, kalau kau memang petugas piket, kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab—"

Dan sang B-Rabbit pun mendengarkan ocehan kembarannya dengan malas. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mendapati Noise tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Senyum menyeramkan terlukis di wajah pemilik iris abu-abu tersebut.

Sontak Alice membelalakkan matanya. Secara refleks, ia segera mengambil cermin kecil di atas meja, bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari sang gadis berambut putih.

"Ada apa, Nona Alice? Tidakkah kau ingin mempertemukanku dengan nona berambut putih itu?" tanya Noise sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang brunette. Namun hal itu hanya membuat Alice lebih menjauh.

Sang B-Rabbit memasukkan cermin kecilnya kedalam saku seragamnya, "Apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Alyss?" Gadis berambut putih di hadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus mendekat, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

Alice yang sedikit ketakutan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya. Dan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan menabrak sang brunette.

"Ah, maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda bermata merah itu segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei, bodoh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" B-Rabbit yang marah segera berdiri. Ia kembali berlari entah kemana. Cheshire hanya dapat melihat kepergian sang gadis dengan heran, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Saat ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang sesuatu. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya, mencari tahu benda apa yang baru saja ia tendang. Lalu mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang tipis. Panjangnya hampir sama dengan ukuran ponsel flip miliknya. Cheshire mengambil benda itu dan membukanya, "Cermin?"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu menutup kembali cermin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Pasti milik Alice. Nanti Cheshire kembalikan saat Cheshire bertemu lagi dengannya."

Pemilik iris merah itu pun kembali berjalan. Dan kali ini matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di belakang kursi tempat sang brunette biasa duduk. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya.

"Echo… san?" panggil Cheshire. Namun, balasan yang pemuda itu dapat adalah sebuah gumaman yang hampir tak terdengar. "Hah?" pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Berisik…" kali ini ucapan Noise —Echo— terdengar. Cheshire masih menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan datarnya. "Berisik… Berisik… BERISIK!" pemilik iris abu-abu itu tiba-tiba berlari melewati Cheshire.

Gadis itu masih berteriak-teriak, "BERISIK! TUTUP MULUTMU!" Dan tangannya masih menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia berlari keluar kelas, lalu menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan sang brunette. Meninggalkan Cheshire.

Ya, kini yang tersisa di rungan itu hanyalah sang pemuda beriris merah yang kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

-I-

Piring ketiga pun telah bersih. Sang brunette kembali meminta piring selanjutnya. Ia melahap potongan-potongan daging tersebut dengan penuh nafsu. Mulutnya pun tak lepas dari target mendaratnya saus daging yang terciprat kemana-mana.

"Sialan. Apa sih maunya anak itu? Biar kuberi dia pelajaran nanti!" geram Alice sambil kembali melahap daging di piringnya dengan ganas. "Dia mau bertemu dengan Alyss? Oh, akan kupertemukan dia dengan Alyss. Lihat saja nanti."

Gadis berkepang itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pink. Gadis tersebut menepuk pundak Alice sambil menyapa, "Pagi, Alice!"

"UHUK!" sang B-Rabbit memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia merasakan salah satu daging yang ia santap masuk ke keronkongannya bulat-bulat.

"A… Alice, kau tidak apa-apa?" Charlotte Baskerville mengelus-elus punggung sang brunette. Berharap ia bisa membantu mengeluarkan potongan daging yang tertelan.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk, seorang gadis cantik nan elegan datang menghampiri keduanya sambil membawa segelas air. Ia meletakkan air tersebut di atas meja B-Rabbit, yang dengan cepat disambar oleh sang gadis berkepang.

Alice meneguk air itu dengan cepat. Dan air itu berhasil membawa potongan daging yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya ke lambung sang B-Rabbit. Pemilik iris violet itu kemudian menatap sang gadis Baskerville dengan kesal, "Apa-apaan kau?"

Gadis beriris pink itu hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah Alice, "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang makan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membayar semua makananmu, deh!"

Alice tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu, kau kumaafkan, Lotti. Dan terima kasih banyak, Sharon. Kalau kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah pingsan." Sang penyelamat yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Alice tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang B-Rabbit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona Alice? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal sekali," ujar Sharon memulai pembicaraan. Alice menancapkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan daging di hadapannya dengan kesal, "Ya, memang." Gadis itu kemudian melahap potongan daging tersebut.

"Kalian tahu murid baru di kelasku?" Lotti dan Sharon mengangguk bersamaan. "Yah, gadis itu—" sang brunette tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia baru ingat bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah Alyss dan Noise. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Alice dan Echo.

"Gadis itu?" Lotti mengulang perkataan Alice dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Alice menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, "Tidak, lupakan saja." Pemilik iris violet itu melahap potongan daging terakhirnya.

"Ceritalah, Alice. Kita teman, 'kan?" Rainsworth muda masih berusaha membujuk sang brunette agar ia mau menceritakan masalahnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. "Lotti, kau yang bayar kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan," pemilik iris violet itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sang gadis Baskerville meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, lalu meletakkan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku akan bayar kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Perkataan Charlotte menarik perhatian sang B-Rabbit. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi kau menginginkan timbal balik, eh?" Alice pun mulai melangkah mendekati meja yang baru saja ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Yah, semacam itu. Lagipula pertanyaanku mudah. Ya, kan, Sharon?" Lotti tersenyum, lalu menatap Sharon. Gadis berambut peach itu tersenyum mengiyakan, "Tapi kami harap Nona Alice mau menjawabnya."

Sang B-Rabbit kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangannya masih tersilang di dadanya. Raut mukanya datar. Alice sedang serius. "Tenang, setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan membayar makananmu tadi. Tapi kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu sedetail mungkin, aku akan membayar jatah makananmu selama seminggu. Bagaimana? Tawaran yang bagus kan? Seperti yang kau katakan, timbal balik."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Kau memang mudah melupakan hal-hal sulit, ya, Alice?" gadis berambut pink itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerima tawaranku atau tidak?"

Alice menatap wajah sang Baskerville, kemudian iris violetnya ia pertemukan dengan iris lavender milik Sharon, setelah itu ia kembali menatap iris pink milik Lotti. Namun tiba-tiba sang brunette menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Sebulan."

"Hmph… Baiklah," Charlotte Baskerville langsung menyambut dengan hangat uluran tangan sang B-Rabbit. "Kupegang janjimu," Alice dengan yakin berjabatan tangan dengan Lotti. "Apa pertanyaanmu, Baskerville?"

-S-

Lotti menatap Alice penuh harap. Begitu pula Sharon. Gadis brunette itu kini tengah mengubur wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Sudah lima menit semenjak sang gadis Baskerville melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dan bel sekolah akan berbunyi tiga menit lagi.

"Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus itu?" gumam sang B-Rabbit. Gadis berambut peach di hadapannya kini memasang tampang khawatir. Ia pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Nona Alice, jangan memaksakan diri."

Penerus keluarga Rainsworth itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Alice. Ia membelai rambut panjang sang B-Rabbit sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami kapan saja."

Charlotte mengangguk. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan beranjak dari duduknya seraya berkata, "Aku tetap akan membayar makananmu yang tadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu tersedak."

Sang brunette mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung sang gadis Baskerville. Lotti kini tengah melenggang ke arah kasir untuk membayar berporsi-porsi daging yang telah disantap sang gadis berkepang.

"Nona Lotti orang yang baik, 'kan?" ujar Sharon tiba-tiba. Membuat sang B-Rabbit menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Karena itu, aku ingin Nona Alice percaya pada kami. Maka dari itu, tadi aku bilang, Nona Alice bisa cerita pada kami kapan saja. Karena kami ingin Nona Alice menganggap kami sebagai 'sahabat', bukan 'teman'."

"Memangnya 'sahabat' dan 'teman' itu berbeda?" pertanyaan polos Alice membuat Sharon tersenyum lembut. Gadis Rainsworth itu kemudian menjelaskan pada sang brunette, "Kita semua adalah teman. Semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Nona Alice adalah teman—"

"Bukan 'kenalan'?"

Sharon terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia menjelaskannya dengan salah. "Ng… bagaimana, ya? Nona Alice tidak dekat dengan Tuan Elliot seperti Nona Alice dekat dengan Tuan Oz, 'kan?"

Alice menggeleng, lalu Sharon melanjutkan, "Dan Nona Alice tidak memperlakukan Tuan Elliot seperti orang asing, 'kan?" Alice menggeleng lagi. Sharon kemudian tersenyum, "Itu artinya Tuan Elliot adalah teman Nona Alice. Sedangkan Tuan Oz adalah sahabat Nona Alice."

"Dan kami ingin kau memperlakukan kami seperti kau memperlakukan Oz," sambung Lotti yang baru kembali dari urusan bayar-membayar. Alice menoleh ke arah sang gadis berambut pink. Sang Baskerville tersenyum kepadanya.

"Berarti aku boleh memerintah kalian semauku?" tanya sang pemilik iris violet dengan polos. Sharon dan Loti mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh?" Alice menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Habis, sebenarnya aku memperlakukan Oz sebagai seorang pelayan. Bukan sahabat."

Baskerville dan Rainsworth saling melempar pandangan.

Sang B-Rabbit pun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia akan mengatakannya. Rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun, akan ia beritahukan pada kedua 'sahabat' barunya.

"Heh… Kalau kalian ingin tahu jawabannya, temui aku di toilet wanita sepulang sekolah."

-E-

Sang B-Rabbit segera merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Alice tidak melihat Echo —atau Noise. Dan itu bagus. Karena kalau sampai ia bertemu mahluk itu lagi, mungkin ia akan dipaksa bertukar dengan Alyss.

"Ah, Alice! Mau kutraktir ke kafe tidak?" seorang bocah berambut pirang menghampiri sang gadis dan menepuk pundaknya. Alice sontak segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Alice?"

Sang brunette menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Kedua gadis berambut putih menyebalkan sedang memenuhi pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Akhir-akhir ini Alice memang sering tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Oz. Kukira tadi kau orang lain," sang B-Rabbit memasukkan tempat pensilnya dan menutup tasnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan penting," dengan itu Alice mengambil tas miliknya dan berlalu.

Oz menatap Alice yang terus menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang keluar kelas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berteman dengan sang brunette selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Alice, sang Vessalius pasti segera mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri sang B-Rabbit.

Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang gadis. Ia berlari keluar kelas dan melihat sosok Alice tengah berjalan di koridor. Sang Vessalius melangkah perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata kelabu tengah mengintainya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Mangikuti setiap langkah sang Vessalius muda.

Oz melihat Alice bertemu dengan Charlotte Baskerville dan Sharon Rainsworth di depan toilet wanita. Setelah berbicara sebentar —yang pastinya tak dapat di dengar Oz dari jaraknya sekarang, mereka pun masuk ke dalam toilet. Dan pintu toilet pun tertutup rapat.

Sang Vessalius sempat berpikir dua kali. Apakah ia harus mengambil resiko disangka laki-laki mesum dengan menguping di pintu kamar mandi, atau membiarkan Alice dan pulang lalu menanyakan apa dia ada masalah keesokkan harinya.

Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah sibuk berpikir, sepasang tangan meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke belakang. Dengan refleks, Oz menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mata zamrudnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut putih pendek yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya menuju pipinya yang pucat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Seakan ia habis dikejar-kejar monster.

"Nona Echo!" Oz berseru senang. Insting playboy-nya aktif secara otomatis dan kepercayaan dirinya langsung naik. "Nona Echo menghampiriku! Nona Echo memegang tanganku!" teriaknya dalam hati.

"E—Echo saja…" ujar gadis itu sedikit kesal. Ia menatap mata zamrud Oz lekat-lekat. Membuat pemiliknya sedikit heran, "Ng… Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tuan Oz Vessalius…" Echo memanggil nama pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan basa-basi darinya. Oz merasa sedikit merinding saat namanya dipanggil. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Genggaman Echo di tangannya mengencang.

"Tolong—AKH!" sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Oz dan segera memegangi kepalanya. Oz yang bingung terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"No—Nona Echo!" barulah ia sadar dan mulai panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada murid baru itu. Oz tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menyentuhnya pun tidak. Echo-lah yang menyentuh Oz. "Nona Echo! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tuan Oz… to—tolong… lindungi… Nona Alice…" Gadis berambut putih itu jatuh terduduk sambil masih memegangi kepalanya yang menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Eh? Lindungi? Alice? Dari siapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Da… ri… UKH!" Echo kini berbaring di lantai. Masih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia meringkuk kesakitan. "Nona Echo! Eh… eeeeh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tenang… Oz Vessalius, kau harus tenang…"

"Tuan Oz… —long… lin—… —lice…" suara sang gadis mulai menghilang. Oz yang sudah agak tenang kembali panik. "Hah? Apa? Lindungi dari apa?" pemuda itu mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Echo.

"Dari—"

Dan suara gadis itu tak terdengar lagi. "Nona Echo… kau pingsan?" Oz mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang gadis dengan pelan. Posisinya tidak memungkinkan sang Vessalius untuk melihat wajah cantik sang gadis.

Oz —yang pikirannya masih kacau dan panik— hendak menggendong Echo saat ia melihat tubuh sang gadis sedikit bergetar. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata dan memproses apa yang ia lihat. Ilusikah?

"—u… —hu… khu…" dan kini sang Vessalius mendengar suara gadis itu. Ia berusaha melihat wajah sang gadis —apakah ia bangun atau pingsan. Namun poni putih gadis itu menghalangi pandangan Oz.

Saat pemilik iris zamrud itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Echo untuk melihat lebih jelas, namun ia dikagetkan oleh pergerakan dari tubuh sang gadis. Untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman, Oz pun menjauh dari tubuh sang Echo.

Bocah berambut pirang itu pun menjadi bingung. Kini ia melihat Echo bangkit perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Oz yang masih terduduk mulai merasa merinding ketika gadis berambut putih yang sedari tadi kesakitan kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya —memunggunginya.

Suaranya —yang menurut Oz sangat manis dan merdu— tak terdengar. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping. Oz membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan. Namun niatnya terhenti.

Tangan sang gadis yang terbalut kain yang ukurannya lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari yang seharusnya mulai bergerak. Menyapu debu yang menempel di roknya. Kembali, Oz memberanikan dirinya dan membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan. "A—"

"Ah…" Mereka bersuara di saat yang bersamaan. Hanya saja volume suara Oz kalah oleh volume suara gadis di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis sang Vessalius saat ia lihat sang murid baru bergerak. Kini ia berdiri menyamping sehingga Oz hanya bisa melihat sebagian tubuhnya saja.

"Echo, kau berisik."

Mata zamrud pemuda berambut pirang itu membulat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. "Kau siapa?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut sang Vessalius. Mendengar suara Oz, gadis itu pun menoleh.

Ekspresi datar yang dingin. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan akibat kejadian tadi. Poninya menutupi sebelah mata kelabunya. Aura yang dipancarkannya berbeda dengan yang dipancarkannya tadi —atau yang dipancarkan oleh Echo.

Gadis itu menatap Oz dengan ekspresi datar.

Lalu,

tiba-tiba ia menyeringai lebar.

.

Courage

What we need to gain trust from our friends

Is just a little courage

That's all

.

**To Be Continued**

HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!

Saya tahu saya keterlaluan dalam hal ngupdate fic. Tapi kali ini saya punya alibi kok!

Alibi:

1. Persiapan UN yang membuat mama meminimalisirkan penggunaan komputer.

2. UN. Sama sekali tak boleh menyentuh komputer.

3. MOS. Ngga sempet nyentuh komputer

4. Kecelakaan yang membuat saya harus operasi

5. Writing dan idea block. orz. Yang ini jangan salahkan saya. Saya sampai berkali-kali ngerombak chapter ini

Review Corner:

Hola:

OwO eto… masalah ngupdate fic… saya emang paling jago ngaret :D #dihajar

Rin . aichii:

Senpai ganti penname lagi? OwO

Waah~ Makasih X3 padahal saya mikirinnya random lol

Ah, iya… Jack sama Oz itu sepupuan. Mungkin. 3

Kie2 Kei:

Ah, ngga apa-apa kok ^^

selamat datang di cerita saya yang gila hahaha

gomen saya gabisa fast update ^^"a

Moyoko Tomoyo:

Ah, ngga apa-apa~ Selow aja wkwkwk

Justru saya yang minta maaf karena ngga bisa update cepet~

Ah, makasih koreksinya~ Semoga di chap ini ngga ada typo :9

Saphi- pyon Jr:

Waaaaaai~ Makasih atas kesabaranmu menunggu XD

ic? aaah~ senangnya~ habis kupikir disini Alice ooc parah orz

ehm… ketahuan ngga yaaa? Lagi suka ngasih yang ngegantung-gantung nih lol

mutay phantomhive:

Ah, makasih ^^

Elliot untuuk sementara numpang nama aja dulu ya~

Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal aku munculin :)

Mungkin…

sena ai suzuna:

Thanks to you for reviewing :)

End of Review Corner

Saya tahu saya telah menelantarkan fic ini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar… Jadi saya memaklumi kalau saya kehilangan reader atau kalau kalian bete sama saya karena ngga update-update ^^

Nah, untuk para loyal readers saya, makasih atas review kalian *hearts*

Yosha, see you on the next chapter!

Sincerely, Queliet

08.14.2011


	6. Six: Noise's Noise

Disclaimer:

Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Warning:

OOC (maybe),

Typos (maybe)

Don't like? Don't read, please :)

.

.

Do you know?

We are similar

Me, you, and them

That's why we're connected, somehow

.

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama present

An Alice and Alyss story

.

**Kagami**

.

Six: Noise's Noise

-C-

"Hey, Tuan Oz~" gadis berambut putih itu mendekati pemuda Vessalius yang masih terpaku di depannya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Poninya berantakan, membuat mata kirinya terhalang oleh helaian-helaian rambut indahnya. Namun mata kanan sang gadis dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Dan matanya itu menyiratkan kegilaan.

Oz mencoba mundur, menjaga jarak dari 'Nona Echo' yang sangat ia sukai itu. Melihat Oz yang mulai menyiratkan kepanikan, Noise mempercepat langkahnya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih bahu Oz dan mendorong pemuda beriris zamrud itu hingga punggungnya beradu dengan lantai.

"_Ittai_!" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Vessalius ketika punggungnya berciuman dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. Penderitannya pun belum usai, karena kini sang gadis duduk diatas perutnya. Beratnya memang tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Hey, Tuan Oz, sepertinya tuan Oz tadi sedang melakukan hal yang menarik~ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Oz, "Apakah kau sedang mengikuti si kelinci hitam?"

Oz mendorong tubuh sang gadis, menjauhkan wajah cantik itu dari wajahya. Rasa takut menyelimuti diri penerus keluarga Vessalius tersebut. "A… Nona Echo, bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kalau ada orang yang lihat, pasti jadi salah paham," pinta Oz. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya pemilik iris zamrud itu hanya ingin jauh-jauh dari sang gadis setengah gila itu.

"Khu... khu… khu… Mencoba mengelak, eh?" Noise pun bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan Oz yang jantungnya masih berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal. Keringat dingin mulai tampak di pelipis sang bocah Vessalius. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah punggung gadis cantik tadi, yang kini tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju toilet wanita. Oz hendak mengejarnya, kalau saja Gilbert tidak menemukannya dalam keadaan terbaring di lantai bak hewan terlantar.

-H-

Alice bersandar di pintu toilet yang terkunci sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang gadis Rainsworth dan seorang gadis Baskerville. "Berjanjilah," gadis brunette itu memecah keheningan. Sepasang iris violetnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun gadis itu berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya, "Berjanjiah kalian tidak akan berteriak saat melihat ini."

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk. Alice kemudian menghela nafas, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sharon dan Lotti menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap. Jantung kedua gadis itu berdegup cepat. Ketika Alice sampai di depan wastafel, kedua gadis itu membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Sharon, Lotti, kenalkan…"

Di cermin kotak yang menempel di dinding wastafel, terpantul sosok seorag gadis cantik yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Senyuman manis namun misterius.

"…kembaranku…"

Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan sang B-Rabbit, hanya saja rambutnya putih seputih salju.

"'Alice'."

-E-

"Kau harus percaya, Gil! Itu bukan Nona Echo!" seru Oz pada pelayannya. Gilbert hanya mengangguk seolah percaya sambil menyesap kopi panasnya. Merasa tidak ditanggapi dengan serius, pemuda berambut pirang itu menginjak kaki sang Nightray. Sontak pemuda berambut raven itu menjatuhkan minumannya sambil merintih.

"Dengar, Gil, aku menyukai Nona Echo dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Karena itu aku pasti menyadari perubahan terkecilnya! Lagipula̶"

"Cukup, Oz! Iya, aku percaya padamu! Sungguh!" potong Gil sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang masih terasa sakit akibat ulah sang bocah Vessallius. Sementara sang pelaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi Gil," Oz berjongkok di dekat pemuda berambut seperti rumput laut itu, "Yang aneh bukan hanya Nona Echo. Tapi juga Alice." Mendengar nama itu, Gil menoleh, menatap lurus ke kedua iris hijau milik sang Vessallius, "Si kelinci bodoh?"

Oz mengangguk, "Semenjak Nona Echo datang, Alice jadi aneh. Dia jadi lebih cepat marah, dia juga sering terlihat tegang atau panik. Lalu, dia jadi lebih sering menyendiri. Dan juga…" pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, "Alice… dia seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri."

Pemilik iris hijau itu menghela nafas, ia khawatir. Dan pelayannya menyadari hal itu. Gilbert pun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat sang Vessallius terheran, "Eh?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan si kelinci bodoh itu, 'kan?" tanya sang anak angkat Nightray. Gil memang terkenal sering bertengkar dengan Alice. Namun, semua tahu kalau Gil menyayangi Alice dan menganggap sang B-Rabbit seperti adiknya sendiri, "Kalau kau ingin mencarinya, aku mau membantumu."

Oz terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih Gil, kau memang pelayan terbaikku ̶bukan, sahabat terbaikku," sang bocah Vessalius menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di depannya, "Ayo, Gil. Kita jemput sang putri!"

_S_

Sharon Rainsworth dan Charlotte Baskerville terpaku di depan kaca wastafel. Indra penglihatan mereka masih terbelalak tak percaya melihat sebuah keajaiban̶atau penampakan. Seisi toilet menjadi hening. Hanya suara hembusan nafas dan tetesan air yang terdengar.

Sang gadis brunette masih terdiam memandangi kedua temannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan, penyesalan, dan ketakutan. Namun entah mengapa, ekspresinya malah menjadi datar.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, huh?" suara gadis berambut putih di dalam kaca memecah keheningan. Sharon dan Lotti yang sedari tadi diam pun tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Sebisa mungkin, mereka harus bersikap wajar̶setidaknya itu yang Sharon pikirkan.

Penerus keluarga Rainsworth itu berusaha tersenyum ramah dan hendak bersuara untuk menyapa 'Alice'. Hanya saja, ia kalah cepat.

"Kau… Kau ini apa?"

"L̶Lotti!" gadis berambut peach itu menegur temannya yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia hindari. Memang, Sharon pun ingin bertanya seperti itu. Hanya saja keluarga Rainsworth bisa mengontrol emosi serta membaca suasana. Sayangnya, Charlotte Baskerville tidak demikian.

"Hihi…" tanpa diduga-duga, gadis di dalam cermin itu tertawa, "Mereka lebih menarik dari yang kau ceritakan," gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah sang B-Rabbit. Senyuman tentu tak hilang dari wajahnya. Senyuman yang manis namun misterius.

"Ah, salam kenal… Nona Alice̶"

"̶Alyss. Panggil aku Alyss," potong gadis berambut putih tersebut.

"O… Oh… Salam kenal, Nona Alyss. Aku Sharon Rainsworth," Sharon membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi salam pada Alyss. Hal tersebut kemudian diikuti oleh Lotti yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang gadis cantik di dalam cermin tanpa berkedip, "Charlotte Baskerville."

Alyss kembali tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Alice dan memintanya untuk mendekat, "Alice, ayo bertukar!" pinta sang gadis seputih salju itu pada kembarannya. Sang B-Rabbit mengangguk setuju.

Alice kemudian mulai menempelkan ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya perlahan, satu per satu. Permukaan cermin pun mulai berubah̶beriak bagaikan air. Gadis brunette itu menghela nafas sembari menutup kedua matanya, sebelum kemudian ia terhisap ke dalam kaca̶digantikan oleh sang gadis berambut putih.

Lagi, Sharon dan Lotti dibuat takjub oleh apa yang mereka lihat. Kini, yang berada di hadapan mereka bukanlah Alice sang B-Rabbit. Melainkan kembarannya, Alyss, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Nona Sharon, Nona Lotti. Aku banyak mendengar tentang kalian dari Alice," Alyss menggenggam tangan Lotti dan Sharon dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Aku yakin kalian memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku̶" ujar sang pemilik iris violet pada kedua gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut putih itu kemudian berbalik dan duduk diatas wastafel, "̶dan aku akan dengan senang menjawab semuanya."

"Apa kau serius?" tanya sang B-Rabbit yang kini terperangkap di dalam cermin.

"Tentu saja! Tapi itu pun kalau kau siap membeberkan semua rahasiamu̶rahasia kita," sahut Alyss. Alice menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi ketiga gadis di luar sana, "Baiklah. Katakan saja semuanya."

"Ehe~ Baiklah kalau begitu~" Setelah kedua 'Alice' sepakat, Alyss pun menyilangkan kakinya̶meletakkan yang kanan diatas yang kiri, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan diatas paha kanannya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan, nona-nona?"

_H_

"Ah, dimana si kelinci ya?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan terlihat tengah menyusuri koridor sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sesuatu̶atau seseorang, "Cheshire tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

Pemuda itu terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, lalu mata merahnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk di dekat sebuah pintu. Gadis berambut putih pendek yang tidak asing bagi Cheshire. Gadis yang tadi ia temui di kelas. Si murid baru.

"Itu… Echo, ya?" tanya pemuda bermata satu itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Cheshire menepuk pundak sang gadis pelan, "Oi, Echo, kau lihat kemana si kelinci pergi?"

Sang gadis tak merespon. Tentu hal itu membuat Cheshire bingung. Ia menarik kembali tangannya lalu berpikir, "Mungkin suara Cheshire kurang kencang." Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu pun kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak sang gadis. Namun, sebelum ia menyentuh kain yang membungkus tubuh gadis tersebut, tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kecil berkulit pucat.

"Eh?" tanda tanya besar muncul di benak sang pemilik iris ruby. Gadis yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua iris kelabunya menatap lurus ke arah indra penglihatan sang kucing. Tatapannya dingin.

Dan Cheshire tahu, ini bukan Echo.

"Siapa kau?"

"Khu… khu… khu… ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, eh, kucing manis? Kau hebat juga bisa tahu kalau aku bukan si lemah itu."

"Baumu memang mirip dengan Echo. Hanya saja baumu sedikit lebih busuk."

"Hee… Begitukah?" Noise melepaskan tangan sang pemuda dan memasang sebuah seringai. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan sang kucing, "Ingat-ingat bauku serta namaku. Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama si lemah itu."

Cheshire dengan wajah datarnya membalas tatapan Noise. Ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan lawan bicaranya dalam diam̶tanpa perlawanan. Bukannya Cheshire tidak bisa melawan, ia tidak mau. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut putih itu membusungkan dadanya dan menyeringai lebar, "Namaku Noise!" serunya penuh dengan percaya diri. Matanya menyiratkan keangkuhan. Tatapannya meremehkan.

Gadis ini tidak waras.

"Dan aku juga mencari si kelinci hitam."

_I_

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan, nona-nona?" Alyss tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak ramah, namun misterius secara bersamaan.

"Kau itu apa?" Lotti dengan cepat mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan tadi. Dan kali ini Sharon tidak menegurnya. Karena sejujurnya, Nona Rainsworth itu pun penasaran dengan gadis cantik, elegan, namun misterius itu.

Alyss tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Aku ini manusia."

Sang gadis berambut pink mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meragukan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kembaran sang B-Rabbit. Melihat hal itu, pemilik iris violet tersebut pun tertawa kecil, "Aku serius! Aku̶kami adalah manusia. Hanya saja sedikit spesial."

"Spesial?" tanya sang gadis Baskerville yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Alyss memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri sembari meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke pipi. Kemudian, ia melompat turun dari wastafel, "Jadi begini, aku dan Alice adalah anak kembar yang terlahir dari rahim manusia, tetapi lahir di 'Abyss'."

"Abyss?" Lotti mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Alyss. Pemilik iris amethyst itu mulai tidak mengerti dengan munculnya kata asing tersebut, "Apa itu Abyss?"

"Hee… Abyss itu…" gadis berambut putih itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ke permukaan cermin. Kemudian ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk permukaan bidang datar tersebut, "Ini."

"Cermin?" gadis berambut peach yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai bersuara. Pertanyaannya itu kemudian dijawab oleh Alice, "Inilah Abyss," sang B-Rabbit kini tengah membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Abyss itu… bisa dibilang… dunia yang dipenuhi keajaiban," jelas Alyss sambil tersenyum. Penjelasan gadis berambut putih itu membuahkan protes dari kembarannya, "Apanya yang penuh dengan keajaiban? Kau buta ya?"

Alyss menoleh, "Aku tidak buta. Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya keajaiban itu̶ah, padahal kau melihat keajaiban itu setiap hari." Mendengar itu, Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Alyss tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena, di dalam kegelapan seperti itu ada kehidupan̶ada aku," lanjutnya.

_R_

"Kebetulan sekali bukan? Kau juga mencari si kelinci hitam, eh?" tanya Noise dengan nada meremehkan. Pemuda di hadapannya masih berdiri tenang dengan tubuhnya yang agak membungkuk̶tidak beranjak satu mili pun dari tempatnya. Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah menatap lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Noise mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Gadis itu berjalan mengitari Cheshire yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis berambut putih itu memainkan jemarinya di pundak kanan sang kucing, "Ada urusan apa kau dengan B-Rabbit?"

"Cheshire hanya ingin mengembalikan benda miliknya yang terjatuh."

"Hanya itu?" Noise kembali berjalan, jemarinya pun ikut bergerak. Kini sang gadis berada di belakang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu. Kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan ke punggung sang kucing, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya keatas―melewati bahu Cheshire, menuju dadanya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gerakkan menuju perut sang kucing melewati pinggangnya―kini ia memeluk tubuh pemilik iris ruby itu dari belakang.

Cheshire mengangguk pelan―masih menatap lurus ke depan. Ia dapat merasakan nafas panas sang gadis berhembus di punggungnya. Tanpa diduga-duga, Noise tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Cheshire dengan kuat, membuat pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu jatuh terduduk. Tentu saja Cheshire merintih kesakitan.

Sang kucing dapat mendengar gadis dibelakangya terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa gadis berambut putih itu masih menempel di punggungnya̶masih memeluk tubuh sang kucing. Namun kini ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang gadis di telinganya. Dan benar saja, Noise membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengembalikan 'benda' itu?" tangan kiri Noise bergerak menyusup ke dalam saku celana sang kucing. Sontak Cheshire meronta̶melepaskan pelukan sang gadis. Noise pun melompat mundur.

"Khu… khu… khu… Terima kasih, kucing manis," gadis beriris kelabu itu menjilat _pocket mirror _yang baru ia dapat dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Cheshire yang masih terduduk dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan serta jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti sang kucing. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi jika gadis itu bertemu dengan si kelinci. Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Cheshire… harus menghentikan Noise," gumamnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya. Kakinya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Cheshire merasa seperti ini.

Ini pertama kalinya Cheshire merasa takut.

_E_

"Adanya aku di Abyss merupakan sebuah keajaiban, bukan?" tanya Alyss sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Lotti mengangguk setuju, sementara Sharon masih menyimak dalam diam. Gadis berambut pink yang memang sangat penasaran itu pun kemudian bertanya, "Jadi… Abyss itu semacam dimensi lain?"

Gadis brunette di dalam cermin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Begitulah penjelasan singkatnya." Kembarannya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Hanya saja, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dia juga tidak menghisap orang secara acak seperti _'Backhole'__̶_"

"'_Blackhole',_" Alyss membenarkan.

"Ah, iya, itu. _Backhole_." Gadis cantik berambut putih tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kembarannya yang satu ini memang agak…

"Tapi, tidakkah ini aneh?" Lotti menghampiri cermin besar yang memantulkan sosok sang kelinci hitam. Ia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan cermin, "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa berada dalam dimensi yang sama secara bersamaan?"

Mendengar itu, Alyss pun tertunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai mengayun-ayunkan kakiknya yang menggantung, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu̶kami tidak tahu. Mungkin ini kutukan."

"Sebenarnya kami sedang mencari cara agar bisa terlepas dari 'kutukan' ini. Namun sampai sekarang hasilnya masih nihil," jelas sang B-Rabbit sambil memainkan kepangan rambutnya. Kata-katanya membuat kembarannya menghentikan ayunan kakinya.

Ruangan itu kini hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetesan air yang keluar dari keran wastafel, dan suara detik jam dari arloji yang dipakai Lotti. Mereka semua terdiam bagai patung. Tak ada satu pun yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

Di saat atmosfir dalam ruangan mulai terasa tidak enak, Alyss membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan. Namun sayang, suaranya kalah cepat dengan bunyi ketukan pintu. Sontak keempat gadis itu menoleh ke arah benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sebuah bayangan dapat terlihat dari celah kecil yang berada di bawah pintu.

"Siapa?" gumam sang gadis brunette pelan. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Sharon menghampiri pintu tersebut dan hendak membukanya, namun Alyss dengan segera melompat dari wastafel dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia kini menggenggam tangan gadis Rainsworth yang telah sampai di gagang pintu dengan kuat. Otomatis, gadis berambut peach itu menoleh ke arah pemilik iris violet itu.

Ekspresi Alyss menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Sang penghuni Abyss itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya̶menandakan kalau Sharon tidak boleh membuka pintu itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat cucu dari Ceryl Rainswort itu bingung. Sharon hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Alyss meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Kelinci manis~ Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Ayo buka pintunya~" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara yang paling tidak ingin di dengar si kembar. Suara yang menyebalkan. Suara yang menyeramkan bagi mereka.

Suara Noise.

.

We were born together

We were raised together

So, we will face it together

And fight together

.

**To be Continued**

Gomennasai! Saya sudah tidak lama aktif di ffn karena beberapa hal.

Maafkan saya yang sangat lamban dalam hal mengupdate fic ini! QuQ

Fanfiksi saya sudah lama terbengkalai, sekitar setahun ;u;

Oke oke, review corner!

UdongeinTheSmartRabbit:  
Ara ara~ Terima kasih sudah rela menanti ^^)/

Kie2Kei:

Ahahaha~ Saya sepertinya ngaretnya keterlaluan :'D #ketawamiris

Hmm, kira-kira si duo kelinci mau diapain hayo sama Noise? XD

Makasih ya sudah mau menanti fic ini :3

Makasih buat semua yang masih mau setia baca karya saya~ Padahal saya sering ngaret ehe~ (~=w=)~

Sincerely, Queliet

06.10.2012


End file.
